Finn Mertens and your precious little life
by julio.morrone
Summary: A city in Ontario that runs from the Moose River from Hudson Bay to Lake Kesami, city name called Ooo, that is very memorable civil anyone who steps in his cidade.Lá citizens ceram visited by Finn and Jake Mertens that returned to his hometown after the death of their parents. Ooo in Finn known since a redheaded daughter of a Mafioso until either middle-aged man who's the stronges


Finn was in his room watching TV , He was watching a movie without any sense and tries to be philosophical .

Jake hoped , his older brother back from work they go to his hometown , a city Ooo extending the Moose River from Hudson Bay to Lake Kesami two lakes that Jake loves , Finn had not liked the idea of leave Alabama , but did not have anyone to stay .

Jake comes home from work , a man blonde / red means a little fat and a ´´barbixa´´ , tired as always , being an entrepreneur is not working for anyone , it was an adventure . Tired Jake playing his suit on the couch yells at Finn :

Dude come help me with my bags ! And Finn responds immediately waking . -To 's going !

They packed their bags and took a taxi to the airport , Jake spotted a coffee shop and asked Finn to take the bags .

Finn took his backpack one GameBoy Finn called BMO , a name that Jake mentions . Jake took a coffee and fiddling with your phone trying to buy a car over the internet to use in female voice echoed through the hall .

-IT flew to Ontario will come out in 1 minuto.

Jake throws his coffee in the trash and called Finn , the two take your bags and run to the boat terminal .

They climb on the plane and await takeoff Jake picks up a newspaper and Finn question:

- So that has Jake.O interesting in Ooo ? I know it's in Canada but has WHAT to do ? - Finn Jake looked like he did not know how good bacon is respondeu. and Finn , there 's Pancakethose are the best , the food is also great the girls are lin ...

Finn Jake stopped by already knowing they were going to Ooo .

- Girls , I know , kind girls Lady Iris .

- I 'm not telling you to understand and study there and one of the best I've ever seen in my life , and I 've been through many schools Finn sees the face of Jake and responds . - Ok As we go Ooo , but we will spend the holidays in Toronto .

- Toronto ? What would you going to do there ?

- There is the best indie rock bands .

- Ok .

- Passengers put their belts on and off electrical appliances as we take off.

Finn relaxed in her chair and slept .

= 4 hour after =

Finn wakes up the tickets already stop flyng. Finn opened his eyes and saw Jake trying to wake him up he grabbed two bags and walked out of the plane .

They arrived at the door of the airport and saw a man in front of a BMW.O man was white, tall , with brown hair in a suit holding a sign that aviation writing.´´Finn & Jake Mertens´´

The man came close and asked the two .

- You are Finn and Jake ? - Jake pulled his card driver nodded and the man opened the door of entered the accent of the passenger and the driver Jake . They left the airport and Finn question.

I did not know they sell a car these online.

-And do not sell , Iris should you errand- me Jake laughed and continued to drive.

It had been two hours , Finn was reading Percy Jackson and drumming in as Jake passed by the beautiful scenery of the beautiful trees Canada. l's stopped in front of a square where it was written : '' WELCOME TO OOO !'' .

Jake sighed and spoke to Finn pointing to a rusty old house :

- That's where it all started .

The house was old and falling white square had a Church and Finn realized that sitting in one of the arms of the cross had a shadow , a female shadow, Finn felt he received a wink shadow him with fear soon left the car along with Jake said :

Finn before going home must address an issue take the bags up there , Campos Verdes Street house 12/14 .

Finn went to the address and Jake was walking out of the square , down the street avia a light blue two-story house that the fence around the balcony avia sat a man with white beard and long hair until the beginning of the back, he held a Brandy bottle of Janx a very well known and worshiped in beer came close to the boy who had his head down and the man said :

Oh , but do not take a sip of this Brandy Janx / No, do not give me a sip of that Brandy Janx. The man then stopped singing Jake continuou. - Otherwise my head will go, my tongue will lie , my eyes I'm going to boil covers die / Will , give me one more sip this brandy Janx !

The man raised his head and said :

- Jake ? - Jake looked at the face of the young and answered. Simon - Yes , I am.

Simon jumped on Jake and embraced him with a smile on his face and said separated .

- Jake WHAT are you doing here ? - Jake smiled and answered. - I came to live here !

Simon invited him to come and the two went to the kitchen , Simon grabbed two cups of coffee and sat at the table .

What You streets you live Jake ?

-On street Greenfields brought the Finn too.

Why not let him in Alabama with parents ? - Jake was with a sad expression but CONTINUOUS -No ... our parents died .

- My Glob ! Sorry.

- Not everything is alright

Out of nowhere appeared a girl with black hair dressed in a sleeveless shirt and trousers dins in the window by Jake fall off the chair , the girl entered the coozinha and sat in a chair saying .

- Hi Simon .

Hi - was ?

- In the main square .

Marceline saw Jake standing up , laughed at him and told him :

- Uncle Jake , I told you not bite... just a little .. Marceline stuck her tongue out Jake still scared reply. - Very funny Marceline. want go in my house ?

Simon and Marceline nodded and went to the Campos Verdes Street .

= Minutes before with Finn =

Finn walks down a street and seeing the signs encountered lost in Street left the bags on the floor and looked around and saw a woman crossing the street to his approximately 22 years with pink hair and a dress also pink to get close to her said .

- Lady ! Can give me a information. but a woman came close to Finn and say. Sure can ask.

- You know where the Campos Verdes Street ?

- Yes, only the street turns right and then left and you will give up your street .

- Very obrigado. Finn grabbed his bags and was walking when the woman disse. - Want me to help you , you have four bags and loading them all alone.

Sure !

Finn handed the two less heavy suitcases to the girl and were walking to the GreenFields Street


End file.
